1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support rack assembly, and more particularly to a support rack assembly for articles, such as the shoes or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shoe support rack in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1-3 comprises a frame 20, and two hanging plates 10 each mounted on the frame 20. Each of the two hanging plates 10 is hung on a door plate 30A (see FIG. 3). Each of the two hanging plates 10 is substantially inverted U-shaped, and has a first side formed with a hook 11 hooked on door plate 30A and a second side provided with a snap portion 12 formed with an insertion hole 120. The frame 20 includes two spaced side brackets 21 and a plurality of transverse tubes 22 mounted between the two spaced side brackets 21. Each of the two spaced side brackets 21 of the frame 20 is provided with a plurality of support ribs 213 for supporting the transverse tubes 22. Thus, the frame 20 can be used to support shoes as shown in FIG. 3. Each of the two spaced side brackets 21 of the frame 20 has an upper end formed with a first connecting portion 211 and a lower end formed with a second connecting portion 212. The first connecting portion 211 has a distal end provided with a plug 2110 inserted into the insertion hole 120, so that the first connecting portion 211 is hung on the respective hanging plate 10. The first connecting portion 211 has a top formed with at least one T-shaped transverse slide slot 2111. The second connecting portion 212 of the side bracket 21 has a bottom formed with at least one T-shaped transverse guide block 2120 inserted into the T-shaped slide slot 2111 of the first connecting portion 211 of another side bracket 21, so that multiple side brackets 21 can be combined with each other.
However, the plug 2110 is easily detached from the insertion hole 120, so that the first connecting portion 211 is not combined with the hanging plate 10 rigidly and stably, and the frame 20 easily falls down, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.